Thank You
by mashimoshi
Summary: Finally, after being away for a week, Daryl can return to the woman that he loves so much. And he has a lot to thank her for.


**Ok, so I've finally gathered up the courage to post something about this fandom. But first, let me introduce myself: My name is Maria. I've fallen in love with TWD only a few months ago, and already somehow managed to start shipping Beth and Daryl together. I have a feeling most of fics will be about them two.**

 **This one is no different. I'd like to imagine that they're already at ASZ, and are already a couple. I'm thinking of maybe making another fic that has to do with how they became a thing.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short little story. I think it's pretty cute, and just adds a little more angst, romance, and fluff to your day/night. Please make sure to read and review :)**

 **-M**

Thank You

Daryl couldn't help but smile once he finally returned from the long, tiring supply run and saw Beth standing on the porch of their house, frantically pacing back and forth. The woman stopped when he called out to her, her eyes widening with relief as she ran to him and jumped into his arms. He groaned softly when she wrapped her arms around his waist, his already bruised ribs threatening to give out under the pressure again.

The blonde heard the sound of pain her boyfriend made when she hugged him, worry beginning to seep into her heart. Looking up, she could see the exhausted expression on his face. His clothing was ripped in some places, and she started to get the feeling that he had injured his ribs and shoulder. Carefully, she lifted up his shirtsleeve, only to find a huge, slightly yellow bruise on his shoulder blade. She gasped, staring at him fearfully.

"I'm alright, Beth," he said softly, his voice raspy. "Just a few cuts and scrapes. Nothin' I can't handle. Let me just wrap my ribs, get an ice pack, and then I'll be fine." Without caring if anyone else saw them, he leaned forward to place his lips on top of her own, having missed the feel of them in the few weeks that he had been gone. "Come on," he whispered against her mouth. "Let's get inside." A sudden boom of thunder was all they needed to head into their home, right before the rain hit them.

Quickly, Beth reached for their medical supplies and ice from the fridge, taking to wrapping bandages around his abdomen, trying to hold in the sobs that threatened to come out of her mouth. Apparently, she didn't succeed, because when she finished, Daryl pulled her into his lap and kissed her temple, gently pushing hair away from her face.

"What'sa matter, Greene?" he asked, pulling her closer.

With a heavy sigh, Beth shook her head, tears glossing her big, blue eyes. "It's nothin', it's just … I never wanted you to go on the run in the first place. And now that you're here, injured, I can't shake the feeling that, maybe, I could've done somethin' to make you stay." She took a deep, steady breath to calm her down, and then continued, "I can't lose you, Daryl. You're the only person here that I really can't live without. If you never came back … I don't know what I would've done. I don't know, it might be stupid, but-"

She was cut off when Daryl stood up, pulled her along with him, and crashed their lips together, clearly not caring about his wounds. Beth couldn't hold back the tears this time, and she tasted them on her tongue as they kissed like there was no tomorrow. She felt his calloused hand stroke her face gently, his touch light as always. A smile graced her lips when he pulled away and then gave her a quick peck, clearly unable to resist.

"Just to shut you up, Greene," he said jokingly, hugging her with his good arm. Being mindful of his ribs, he sat down, watching as she sat down beside him and snuggled into his side. "I'm alright," he assured her. "Maybe a bit beat up, but I'm here. I'll never leave ya, ya hear me? I'll always try to make it back to ya, and that's a promise."

The two of them locked gazes, just staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few minutes. Soon enough, Beth broke through the silence, taking his hand and pressing it to her lips. "You look tired," she said quietly. "You wanna go upstairs?"

"Yeah," Daryl replied, throwing his head back for a second.

When they arrived at their bedroom, Beth was quick to offer to help him undress, since she knew he would have trouble - and would be in a lot of pain - if he did it himself. She quickly got his shirt off, her nimble fingers making it quick and easy, and then helped him change into sweatpants. Then, she helped him slip under the covers, joining him once making sure he was comfortable.

As they laid there, cuddled up against each other, Beth felt so grateful that her Daryl had come back to her. Just like she said to him only a few minutes earlier, she wouldn't have been able to live without him had he not come back. Just the thought of it sent shivers up her spine, and she buried her face further in the crook of his neck. She felt his fingers in her hair, gently massaging her scalp, making her feel much more sleepy. To try and keep herself awake for a little longer, she began drawing random patterns on her companion's bare chest.

"Thanks, Beth," she heard suddenly say. Her eyes traveled onto Daryl, who seemed to have paled a little in the last hour they had been together.

"For what?" she wondered, cupping his cheek and kissing him gently. She felt the small stubble from underneath her fingertips, and for whatever reason, she loved the rough feeling of it.

"For everythin'," was his answer. He leaned in captured her lips again, their tongues dancing as they kissed. He only pulled away when he felt like he had no more energy to ever pick up his hand and squeeze her arm. He hadn't realized he was that exhausted, but now that it had caught up with him, all he wanted to do was rest. Slowly, he sank into the soft mattress, his eyes closing and his body going limp.

Beth smiled a little, her placing her head on his heart, listening to the sound of it beating. That was what lulled her to sleep, and soon enough, the two of them were claimed by a warm darkness that they both dearly needed.


End file.
